The Dark Lord's Heir
by Scooterbug8515
Summary: It seems as if Voldemort has won. He rules all of England and near the entirety of the world. There are pockets of rebellion but they will soon be stamped out. The Dark Lord is certain of it. How can this be one may ask, well the answer lies with the Dark Lord's heir and so the story starts just before the heir was born, right around the time the prophecy was first given.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Quote comes from GOF. I make NO promises to update or finish this story. It was started back in 2008 and is not copy and past from a site I used to be on.)

The prophecy spoken by Sybil Trelawny, now deceased, none but Albus Dumbledore knowing it in its entirety. Only half known by Severus Snape who spoke what he knew unto his master Lord Voldemort. The last two lines of the prophecy remain unknown, the last two lines could have changed the course of history but they did not, for they remain hidden in secret. To be revealed that the proper time, but when that time will be remains a mystery, for the time is dark and foreboding and there is little hope for anything now. It seems as if Voldemort has won. He rules all of England and near the entirety of the world. There are pockets of rebellion but what hope can they possibly hold? How can this be? The answer lies with the Dark Lord's heir and so the story starts just before the heir was born, right around the time the prophecy was first given.

The words burned in Severus' ears these were words his master would want to hear. He panted for breath as he ran through the pouring rain from his apparition location to speak with the Dark Lord, what honors would he receive for being so faithful and useful in providing said information? Severus entered before the presence of the Dark Lord unannounced, which could be, at the least, worthy of the cruciatus curse but could also mark him for death, particularly if the information was of no use. Severs was certain and sure of what he had to say and risked the sever punishment. Bowing before his mater out of respect he spoke slowly and softly, greasy black hair shrouding his face not daring to look his lord in the face. "My lord," he spoke gravely as he fought the breath in his chest to remain even as he stood there in a dimly lit room standing before what could be considered a throne fashioned for the Dark Lord to sit upon and give commands as he wished, being the overseer of all in his domain.

"Speak," came the lazy tone of the little less than half interested voice from the throne like seat placed in the focus of the room. The snake Nagini curled around near his feat like a pet dog. It did not move giving the allusion that it was dead but all who entered knew better. The long Yew wand rested in his hands relaxed at the moment but perfectly poised so that if any were to displease him he could easily put them in their place. His hand twitched ever so slightly upon the entrance of Snape but he did not move to act. What stayed his hand was the fact that he knew his Death Eaters. It was good practice to know them well so as not to be surprised by one of them. The Dark Lord Voldemort knew his Death Eater Severus Snape was a smart and did not come before him at whim he was one of the trusted few that he had, due to his smarts and loyalty, thus his hand was stayed for the time.

Receiving permission to speak Severus drew in breath and spoke clearly and concisely his head still lowered. "The woman Sybil Trewlawny is a seer and has made a prophecy concerning you my lord. She spoke: 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.'"

The half-baked crackpot was a seer? This was interesting news. So she did have a bit a promise after all. It was most unfortunate that he hadn't snatched her up when there was the chance. She was now going to have to be killed as soon as possible now being in the hands of Dumbledore. It was too bad that she hadn't become one of his own, it could have been beneficial to have a seer available to him but then again even working for him she might make other perditions which were not pleasing like this one seemed to be. It was better for her to be dead for if a prophecy couldn't be made then it couldn't fulfilled. But by no means was this 'seer' the issue at hand, words had been spoken and something needed to be done about this, this prophecy fortunately wasn't set in stone like some could be this one came more in the form of a warning one that Voldemort was going heed. "Yes Snape, you were right in coming to me with this information, for that you will be rewarded but first give me your arm," he commanded reaching out with his long pale hand, for the arm that was to be willingly offered him, his wand poised at the ready in his other hand.

Severus bowed his head low. "Thank you my lord," he answered as he offered forward his arm, pulling his sleeve back to reveal the dark mark upon it. He knew what Lord Voldemort wanted to do with it. The Dark Lord wished to summon some of the others to him. Severus was braced for the burning pain that was to come when the yew wand made contact with his skin and hardly flinched as it burned glowing bright and almost moving under the wand's touch. Within moments there were pops of those summoned with their arrival his arm was released and returned back to him. It still throbbed under the lingering burning pain. With a low bow Severus backed away and took his place in among the others that circled around the Dark Lord. Among those summoned was Travers, Crabbe, Goyel, Crouch, Malfoy, Dolohov, Rosier, Rockwood, Yaxly, the Lestranges, all three of them, and then Pettigrew. What he had done to earn a right among those summoned save for grovel for mercy and be intergrated into the Order as spy was nothing. He did not deserve to be among the trusted, he would as soon as turn coat and run if things go south. Severus saw it in him; he had done it to his 'friends' from school what was to say he wouldn't do it again? Sure the Dark Lord had stripped him of all and kept Pettigrew as long as he had power but what if Pettigrew saw weakness where there was none? What would he do then? Turn coat and run the coward he was, but no matter, excluding the rat, Severus was the youngest in the circle of those trusted and it was a great honor to be such.

"I have summoned you here because Snape has brought me the most interesting of news," started Voldemort as he looked over each in his group lightly gleaning information form their minds, Pettigrew weak, the rest still faithful and loyal with Snape's mind blocked off, well practiced in occulmency and at such a young age. It was a very promising trait one he liked and hated at the same time, but he did not have to question the young Death Eater's motives after the information that was just given him. "Dumbledore has found himself a seer. The Trewlawny woman whom was deemed worthless upon your word Yaxly, what do you have to say to this?" asked the Dark Lord but before he could get a verbal answer his wand moved, "Crucio!" he spoke with venom. In an instant he was to the ground writhing in pain. The pain and screaming was like a sweet aroma to him. He derived the greatest and sickest pleasure from tormenting people, it was most pleasurable and entertaining when they were brought to their end by the torment and then they were killed. Voldemort was not going to be killing Yaxley, at least not yet any way and finally released the spell on the now crying man. He walked away from the mess and continued to speak.

"This woman possesses a talent that gives Dumbledore an advantage. One I do not like him having. Of course the woman will now fall under his protection and will be difficult to get at. Travers, you have proven yourself capable on more than one occasion, see what you can find out and kill the woman if the opportunity arises."

"Yes my lord," answered Travers bowing his head, waiting for the Dark Lord's dismissal to set to work.  
Voldemort nodded his head and was pleased to have such an immediate response from Travers. He was certainly one of his most faithful. "Of course, the simple fact that Dumbledore has a seer is not why I called you here but rather to reveal the nature of the prophecy. The prophecy spoken by this seer was not of the best news to me and my cause. There is to be a child born who will have power to vanquish me, having a power I know not." The Dark Lord paused and there were mummers among his death eaters.

"My lord! It can not be so!" spoke out Bellatrix his most out spoken Death Eater one whom he liked to keep almost as a pet. It was his assurance that he would keep her servitude. She fawned over him unlike any other and it was quite gratifying. Not to mention she wasn't the most faithful unto her husband. It spoke of potential venom from her later in life, thus he kept her close so as to assure that she would not come out from his grasp. Her work was quite invaluable to him, though if she should prove unfaithful to him she would die the most gruesome of deaths, but there was little chance of that at this point.

"The words have been spoken as sure as we are standing here, but I will not be defeated. I intend to harness this power born within the child and possess it at my own. I gain control of that and I shall be undefeatable, as the prophecy speaks," answered Voldemort with a great sense of confidence welling up in him.

"How do we find this child?" asked Rockwood boldly piping up with a question.

"The details of that are given in the prophecy. Snape enlighten the others," ordered Voldemort suddenly turning to his death eater.

"The prophecy spoke of a child born as the seventh moon wanes to parents who have thrice defied the Dark Lord," answered Snape on que.

"Yes, and that quite limits who the parents might be. Bellatrix, take your husband and his brother along with Crouch and see what you can find about this prophesy. The rest of you will continue on with things as planned, which I trust is going well Lucius?" ordered Voldemort.

"Quite well my lord," answered Luscius, "Your plans to over throw the ministry should be complete by the end of July as planned."

"Impeccable timing," mused Voldemort before dismissing his Death Eaters.


	2. Chapter 2

"The time has come," the Dark Lord triumphantly announced to his Death Eaters. It was a presentation to all his followers and not just those among his trusted. He felt it prudent to present his power before all so there would be no doubt in him. "Tonight I will sieze a power that will truly make me omnipotent! Once in possession of this, things will truly progress. The dawn of the rightful pureblood rule is upon us! Now is the time for us to act!"

As Voldemort stood over looking the gathering of his followers as there was a general sound of approval. "You know your jobs, and failure is not an option. Now go."

There were a series of pops and the Dark Lord was to be left in his solitude before he was to act that night. "What is it Snape?" he demanded there was a terseness in his voice as he didn't even turn to look at the Death Eater, one of his best, now having fallen lower in his ranks all because of a filthy mudblood woman. It was disgusting.

Severus knew how much he was putting his life on the line by not leaving just yet but he had to know. He HAD to have an answer. Was Lily's life secure? He slowly approached cowered low working up the courage to speak but the Dark Lord beat him to it. He faltered to find words. He knew he had not pleased the lord as of late but he would sacrifice everything for Lily. "My lord," he spoke his voice barely audible, it was taking all his strength to do this. "I wanted to ask if you were still considering my request."

Severus could see the Dark Lord tense and almost seemingly restrain himself before there was an answer. "My plans for the night are my own. Do not question me, you will accept whatever decision I make. Now leave me if you wish even to retain your own life."

Severus gave an unseen low bow and was gone with a pop. His pleading for the mudblood's life was persistent at the very least. Weather the Dark Lord would spare the woman's life was yet to be seen, now was the time for actions and he withdrew his wand pulled his hood up and disappeared with a pop.

Arriving at the destination was simple enough, and there he was standing there staring in on the family unaware of the betrayal they suffered. The Fidelius Charm was broken. They moved about so careless and care free as they went about their lives, not even ready or suspecting him. It would have been a fraction more entertaining if he was faced with a prepared foe but there would be no risks tonight he would go in and do what was necessary. This was a power that he simply must possess.

Silently he approached his presence not made known until the door was broken open. It was then that action was taken. but what actions could truly be taken when the father didn't even reach for his wand? What hope did he have? It was quite humorous and the Dark Lord let out a mirthless laugh as he spoke the curse that caused the lights in the man's eyes go out. Green flooded the area and he could hear the woman running and screaming it was foolish she was trapped there was no way out, he would have what he came for.

There was a penitence of a barricade to keep him from his goal but it was nothing. One flick of the wand and he was where he wanted to be. It was then she began to beg. Pathetic. What hope did she have? Her son would be his. Not having any patience to deal with her she was taken care of quickly out like a light, Snape could deal with her now.

There was the child standing there in the crib clutching the bars as he looked up at him. For one with a heart the look the child gave would melt it, but there was nothing to melt. The child clearly did not understand what was happening. Without a moment's hesitation he reached for the child took it out of the crib. The child began to cry, it grated his nerves as he apperated away with the child in arm. Bellatrix would see to the child's welfare, pretending it was her own. There would only be four others who would know the truth, all three Lestranges and Snape. All manageable and though weak all faithful, particularly now Snape seeing as he had granted him such a great mercy. He had just won him in the strongest way possible the power was practically intoxicating. By the time the news of the death of the Potters would become known more of his plan would be in action.

With the child delivered and Snape being given his orders he could move onto other important such as the fall of the ministry which was next on his agenda and would be accomplished before the new day's end.

When the Dark Lord spoke it was all Severus could do to contain his joy, he kept tears of joy from slipping from his eyes. How could he have ever doubted the Dark Lord? She was alive and safe and she would be with him once more as it should be. If Potter hadn't interfered he would have been with her.

Arriving just outside the house he could already see the destruction. The door blown away, he rushed in and saw Potter laying on the ground stone dead. He skirted around the body and rushed to the upper level of the cottage to find Lily laying out to the world still breathing.

"Lily," he breathed with relief as his eyes hungrily took her in. She began to stir and he knew it best for her to remain unconscious for just a bit longer. He waved his wand to keep her in a light slumber just a bit longer.

He waved his wand once more and levitated Lily out of the room he lowered her into the living room placing her on a couch that was untainted by the night. When she was gently placed he resisted the urge to come near her. He had more to do first, knowing that his spell would keep her while he finished what he had to he ran upstairs and demolished the room where he had found Lily. He blew out a portion of the wall and roof before he went down to retrieve the red haired woman who was still out to the world thanks to his charm work. He placed her gently on the clearest space of ground.

In a way it broke his heart what he had to do but this was the only way. With another flick of his wand he allowed her to stir from her unconscious state. "Lily?" he spoke, she didn't answer as she stirred for a bit of what seemed to be a fit. "Lily?" he spoke more clearly and firmly placing his hand on her arm.

"Sev?" she asked in confusion before things came flooding back to her. "Harry! James!" she looked around wildly and attempted to get up but failed due to lack of equilibrium.

"Lily," spoke Severus gently his hand still on her having guided her through her fall after the dizzy spell.

"Sev, it was him! I don't know how but…" Lily trailed off and broke down in tears realizing where she was and what had to be true. She sobbed into his shoulder for a good hour before he was able to move her then she sobbed again upon the sight of seeing her husband's dead body. The next day the ministry had fallen prey to the Dark Lord's power and Snape was found attempting to console the love of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Time passes and it does so at it's own pace and things happen with in that time. Some times the change of the world can happen in one night but at other times it may take many long hard years to bring change about once more. For some time heals wounds others time has no effect. For some memories wane and fade others work to keep it strong and thus with that in mind twenty years pass and the Dark Lord has dominion over all.

The times are grim for those of muggle decent and not much better for the halfbloods. Halfbloods are the sub class and those of muggle decent are executed on the spot. Muggles are a subservient slave race, the lucky ones were killed, there is still, on occasion, a child inexplicably born with magic and generally they are seen to in an instant. The only exception to this system would be Lily Snape formerly Lily Potter. She lives in a quite home with Severus and the fact of her lineage is kept quite, the one kindness that the Dark Lord granted to his servant.

Yet despite the destruction and devastation, there are small glimmers of hope as it is whispered in the alleyways and in the cracks of doors. There are murmurs that there is one out there who can put an end to the reign of tyranny. But who is this unnamed hero, where is he? Where was he in their greatest time of need as things continue to be bad? Where is he now? Will he ever come to their rescue? Does such a person even exist? There is only one man who knows the full truth of the matter. Some wish to believe that this man is to be the conquer of all but that is simply not so. The one to bring it all to an end is another not Albus Dumbledore as so many have tried to believe. Dumbledore is simply a man a man with knowledge, wisdom, and patience and some added skills with magic but he is not the one who was spoke of long ago in a prophecy near forgotten by all even the Dark Lord himself.

Dumbledore works to keep the prophecy alive in the hearts of those who wish to see the end to the tyranny. It is the rumor that is whispered in the cracks a rumor that grows ever so slowly and ever so quietly missing the notice of the Dark Lord and his heir. His heir the only distant reminder of the prophecy spoken oh so long ago by a dead woman. That reminder came in the form of one Harold Lestrange, but it had been so long that his true identity was forgotten by almost all and Bellatrix Lestrange would swear to the fact that she truly gave birth to Harold even though she didn't.

Thus the lies became truth in the span of twenty years and rumors almost all but forgot and the world was not a safe place to live. It is here that we find an underground school of the Phoenix run by the renegade Albus Dumbledore who took out no less than three Death Eaters in one action so as to leave safely. They were lives that Albus wished not to take, but held little choice in. He was able to make a get away before being forced to take another life leaving four others to live. If was from there that Albus went into hiding calling on those he knew well and trusted, setting into action a plan so as to allow as many as were possible muggleborns to live and have an education. Not all made it to the School of the Phoenix but some did, where upon graduation where possible students were suited with a fake identity placing them as half bloods so they could be permitted to live. A few said students wished to fight the oppression and they were given additional training to seek out that which the Order of the Phoenix needed to continue the fight. Not knowing when the time would come for the rumored prophecy to come to full tuition.

While the school ran in silence those of 'noble' birth were taken to Hogwarts to gain a proper education in the way of the dark arts and how a proper witch or wizard should act. All those of age were required to attend all that was except Harold Potter who was above such things and as the Dark Lord heir received tutelage at the right hand of the Dark Lord himself. Brought up and trained knowing that he was the best there was second only to the Dark Lord himself, the one who would reign over all when the Dark Lord grew weary of the task.

It was set that Harold received the same respect as that of his master even his parents when he came of age cowered and bowed before him doing his bidding. Harold being the Dark Lords heir now being beyond being of age was placed in charge of the ministry of magic. In a way the ministry was Harolds first steps in having dominion over something.

Daily Harold would walk to and from the ministry from the pent house in which he lived. It was Harrold's fifteen minutes of peace each day something he was no too easily afforded. It was generally uneventful walk and that was why Harold cherished it but there were instances when said walk would be interrupted and no interruption could compare to the one that Harold now faced.

"JAMES!" came a frantic cry from behind Harold as he walked to work. There when his quiet morning. "JAMES!" came the cry once more. Would the woman stop before he had to hex her? "JAMES!" she cried once more, much closer. Harold turned around to face the woman who smiled and spoke softly to him almost in the form of recognition, "James."

"Woman I don't know who this James you speak of is but I am not he. If you were smart you would cower in fear before me," spat Harold speaking with all the authority of the Dark Lord's heir.

"Who you are?" asked the red haired woman confused her green eyes welling with tears, as her hand gently brushed Harold's arm, "But James it's me Lily."

"I told you I am **not** James. I am Harold Lestrange heir to the Dark Lord and if you speak to me so irreverently again I will see to it that you are punished severely for your actions," he spat back wrenching Lily's arm away.

The woman's emerald eyes widened in fear as she fell to the ground in reverence, "Forgive me my lord," she spoke to his feet now. "I did not realize it was you. If I had know…"

She was cut off, "If you had known you wouldn't have made such a fool of yourself," answered Harold with sniff, "Now be gone with you. I wish never to see your face again or I will be forced to take harsh actions against you."

"Yes my lord," answered Lily amidst tears that blinded her eyes as she continued to kneel staring at his feat. One would think that a heart couldn't break so much in one lifetime but here Lily's heart shattered once more.


End file.
